It's a Small world after all
by Yzara
Summary: Starring: Scarlett  the daughter of one of Hollywood's biggest producers  and Harry Styles Plus the whole ONE DIRECTION.. She's from US. They're from ENGLAND. She hates Showbusiness. They're performers.


**hi! this is my first story! I'm not much of a writer haha. this is just some experiment! So i hope you guys will like it and please tell me what you think! :)**

**Part 1**

"Bye, Princess" he said then kissed my forehead like he normally does before going to work.

"Bye, Honey I'll be home late tonight, you guys eat ahead, don't wait for me" he added then giving my mom a goodbye kiss. My mom just smiled.

"Again?" I objected, giving him a straight face then looked down, poking my food. Recently my dad's been very busy at work. I never liked him being home so late almost every day. If I get lucky, I see him at breakfast. Trust me, I hardly see him, He leaves the house so early and leaves work so late plus he's always on a trip or something.

He smiled and said "Well, you know I'm always busy right? And I'm doing this for you, for us" I kept quiet, not convinced on what he just said. I wanted him to feel guilty not spending enough time for us, me and my mom. It was obvious he was waiting for a response "I promise I'll make it up to you" He added pinching my cheek, trying to make everything less painful.

I continued looking down my plate as if I'm trying to stab myself, poking my pancake trying to ignore him. I heard that promise for the hundredth time already, never happened. Well, I guess maybe promises are really made to be broken. "Just don't forget about our driving lessons" I finally responded. I know I could always go to a driving school but I was making this whole driving lessons as an excuse for my dad to spend more time with me. I just missed him so much.

He chuckled while looking at me then said "Of course, princess. Promise." he said goodbye to my mom for the last time. Then finally took off.

"I wish dad never took that job!" I cried loudly, enough for my mom to hear. "Scarlett.." saying my name very softly, trying to calm me down "You know he's doing this for us, remember?" she added.

"We were fine until he started working with those stupid "CELEBRITIES"!" I said trying to emphasize my hatred towards the world of show business. "Why did he even have to start producing those craps?"

My mom giggled making me realize how ridiculous I sound. "Well it's different now, So get ready, I'm almost late, I have to leave. I'll drop you to school" she said as she glanced at the wall clock. "Mom, it's the sem-break." I replied monotonously. She gave me a confused look. "Semestral Break?" I added. Still confused. "End of the semester?" same reaction, I gave out a sigh "No class for two weeks" I said maddened by the thought that they don't even know that simple fact. "Oh Okay, then I'll go ahead. Love you" She said as she walks out of the house, leaving me and the household helps here.

"I love y-" Before I could even finish she already left. Honestly, I was quite disappointed but I understand them, sort of. I don't know. Staring blankly, I was in my own little world, when all of a sudden an old woman's voice said "Are you done eating, dear?" It was one of our helps, I call her my nana. "Oh, Hi nana. Yeah, you can clean it up" I replied giving her a pretty tired smile. "Well it looks like you didn't even touch your food, Do you want me to cook something else for you?" she said concerned, as always. "Nah. It's okay, I'm not that hungry anyway" I responded as I slid off the chair quickly not wanting to answer any more questions. "I'll be upstairs when you need me" I added. She just smiled, obviously knowing what's wrong..

**Part 2**

6:04 pm

I was awakened by my nana's loud cry. "Scarlett! Dinner's ready!"

Wow. I must've been really bored that I fell asleep. And right on time, I was really hungry since I didn't even eat breakfast nor lunch. I hurriedly ran downstairs and was stunned to see mom and dad in the dining room. They were waiting for me. I couldn't help but smile as I sat down the chair next to my mom and joined them for dinner. But underneath the joy, I felt something was wrong. I have no idea what it was but I just know it, it doesn't feel right. I was beginning to think I was crazy for being so paranoid, I mean what's wrong with your dad eating dinner with you right? And so I decided to set a side that wrong feeling.

"Wow. Um, you're early dad!" I said giving a cheerful face, I could tell my face was glowing.

He obviously knew how happy I was to see him; He smiled and said "Well, me and your mom, we were thinking how bout you joining this workshop.. just for this break" I just gave him a blank stare. "You know, just to keep yourself busy, since you have nothing to do here" he added.

"Sure, I guess. But what's this workshop all about?" I replied as I sipped on my juice.

"For the rising stars."

BOOM. I knew something was wrong.

I choked on what he just said, "wait wait wait. You know I never liked your world, right? And I never liked show business!" he put on a serious face and said "What's wrong with giving it a try? Kids all over the world would kill to be in your place right now." I could tell this means something to him, but he has a point. I mean a lot of people would kill to get this kind of opportunity. I must be stupid for refusing.

"Scarlett" my mom joined the conversation. "Honey, you're a very talented you lady. You used to love performing and pretty sure you still do and me and your dad will support you 100% on that. What's stopping you?"

I hate it when my mom joins the conversation. She always knows what to say.

I put out a loud sigh. Loud enough for them to hear to stop the conversation before they start asking stupid and annoying question and finally said "fine"

"You register tomorrow, 10 am at ISFT (International School for Film and Television) " He said giving me a very a joyful face.

I nodded as I decided to continue to eat my meal since I was getting too hungry; I have not eaten anything the whole day.

"Can't wait" he added.

**Part 3**

After dinner, I headed straight to my room. I had mixed feelings about what just happened earlier.

Of course I was happy, my dad was home early and yeah we got to eat together as a family but.

The whole workshop thing ..

I'm just too unsure of that..

Well partly because I don't trust myself enough, what if I'll just embarrass myself? My mom? My dad? AGAIN!

God. I swear everything feels so wrong.

But it was too late to turn back now; I'll just have to get through this. Make my rents proud, they could need some of that. Yup, I'll need to put extra effort in to this. I know this matter to them.

I sighed, finally giving up thinking with what just happened earlier as I turned on my laptop.

As soon as it was on, my skype opened. I scrolled down my contact list to check if that certain someone was online. Hannah Smith? … No.. Haelena Johnson?.. No.. Harold Cooke .. No..

Ah. There it is. Harry Styles. He's been on my mind the whole week.

An friend online. I met him in some random online chat one day, I was really bored. We asked for each other's usernames on skype to keep in touch so now it's been a year and we still skype a lot and we talk about almost everything. He seems really close to me for an online buddy, it's like we've know each other for so long. We had the same interests, he's a little flirty but sweet. We enjoyed each other company and did I mention he was cute too? His curly hair, his bright green eyes, his perfect white teeth, his dimples, his long eyelashes, his body, everything. He is amazing. I've always wondered how he looks like in person but seeing how he looked like in his picture I could tell he was a real looker.

But..

But he could be imaginary.

We've been chatting a lot lately but for the last 3 days, I haven't really heard from him which makes me start to worry. I sort of miss him and maybe I'm starting to develop feelings towards him and I'm pretty sure he felt the same, no. I don't think so. I feel so stupid for even saying I miss. That's bizarre, you can't just like someone whom you met online, besides his from England and I'm from the US, not gonna work. That's just ridiculous. Especially now that I haven't heard from him.

Seeing that he wasn't online, I felt extremely disappointed. Maybe he got tired of talking to me and now wants to get rid of me.. I sighed, closed my laptop and went straight to bed.

**Part 4**

Where: International School of Film and Television

Time: 09:50 am

"Hi I'm Scar-" before I could finish my sentence the woman who looked quite busy scanning and stocking those huge pile of papers stopped and fixed herself.

And delightfully said "Scarlett Wells, daughter of John and Christina Wells" she said. She was so sure of herself.

"Um yeah" I replied. It was quite awkward that she knows me, well of course maybe because of my parents but I wasn't used to it yet. But she seemed really friendly and accommodating, she handed me some papers and said "Third floor, miss. In the AVR"

"Thanks" I said gratefully then went straight to the elevator.

I pressed third floor and then pressed the close button to the left but before the door could come to a complete close, a hand stopped it making the elevator doors open again.

And there I saw a very beautiful young man. He had a shaggy brown hair, his brown eyes stare right through me. So deep that I can feel it, I looked away playing with my hair trying to stop myself from staring. Then he went in the elevator, panting. Clearly he ran to catch the elevator doors.

I noticed he reached for the Third floor button but saw it pressed already.

Are we going to the same room? Oh my God.

"So you going to the AVR , too?" he said breaking the awkward silence.

I didn't expect him to talk to me but God his voice sounds so hot. He had an English accent, can't he get any more perfect?

I looked up to him about to respond but failed. I ended up staring at him. He looks like an angel.

Then he laughed and shakes his head. Darn it. I must've looked so stupid.

"Sorry, um yeah." I said looking at the ground, stopping myself from making any more stupid moves.

"Cool, me too. I'm Liam by the way" he said with a smirk extending his arm for me to shake his hand.

I connected our hands and said with a smile "Scarlett"


End file.
